The functional usefulness of a computing system is determined in large part by the modes in which the computing system outputs information to a user and enables the user to make inputs to the computing system. A user interface generally becomes more useful and more powerful when it is specially tailored for a particular task, application, program, or other context of the operating system. Perhaps the most widely spread computing system input device is the keyboard, which provides alphabetic, numeric, and other orthographic keys, along with a set of function keys, that are generally of broad utility among a variety of computing system contexts. However, the functions assigned to the function keys are typically dependent on the computing context and are assigned often very different functions by different contexts. Additionally, the orthographic keys are often assigned non-orthographic functions, or need to be used to make orthographic inputs that do not necessarily correspond with the particular orthographic characters that are represented on any keys of a standard keyboard, often only by simultaneously pressing combinations of keys, such as by holding down either or any combination of a control key, an “alt” key, a shift key, and so forth. Factors such as these limit the functionality and usefulness of a keyboard as a user input device for a computing system.
Some keyboards have been introduced to address these issues by putting small liquid crystal display (LCD) screens on the tops of the individual keys. However, this presents many new problems of its own. It typically involves providing each of the keys with its own Single Twisted Neumatic (STN) LCD screen, LCD driver, LCD controller, and electronics board to integrate these three components. One of these electronics boards must be placed at the top of each of the mechanically actuated keys and connect to a system data bus via a flexible cable to accommodate the electrical connection during key travel. All the keys must be individually addressed by a master processor/controller, which must provide the electrical signals controlling the LCD images for each of the keys to the tops of the keys, where the image is formed. Such an arrangement tends to be very complicated, fragile, and expensive. It places each of many LCD screens where they must be repeatedly struck by the user's fingers, posing the likelihood of being cracked. The LCD screens are flat, thereby preventing the design of concave or otherwise shaped keypads to help a user's sense of tactile feedback. And the flexible data cable attached to each of the keypads is subject to mechanical wear-and-tear with each keystroke.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.